


In Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: any, any, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world (Your Song- Elton John)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svgurl410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/gifts).



They got their fairy tale happily ever after. 

They live in a nice big house on the outskirts of town, close enough that they had everything they needed for daily living while keeping in touch with family and friends yet tucked far in the woods away from people where it seemed like they were the only souls in the world. He found comfort in their cozy slice of happy heaven; TK can breathe peacefully as the noise of the city falls away until all that remains is peace.

Buttercup was a walking hairball, and even though the enormous amount of hair he shed could be turned into a coat, TK and Carlos loved the pup: the saying is true—a house is not a home without a dog.

TK, although not a fan of sappy moments, feels his heart melt when he comes home from a run one day to find the most adorable sight. He can feel pure joy tingling in his heart, fluttering like butterfly wings.

Carlos was curled up in bed taking a nap with Buttercup snuggled with him. Carlos has one arm tucked around Buttercup, snuggling the fluffy dog as if he were his teddy bear, while Buttercup sleeps peacefully, snoring loudly, the big loveable pup. 

Grinning, TK walked over to the bed where his boyfriend was asleep and combed his fingers through his dark tresses. Even asleep, Carlos smiles, blissful and happy, cuddling with Buttercup as he dreams sweet dreams.

He climbs into bed with Carlos, wrapping his arms around him, and warmth cocoons the soul mates as they cuddle. Gently, Tk palms Carlos' face, touching so gently as he leans in to kiss him. He knows heaven is true; he is in pure bliss as he lies in the arms of his beloved.

Carlos snuggled deeper into Tk’s loving embrace, still sleeping peacefully. Tk closes his eyes, his heart soars as if he was a glorious angel. He is already slipping into restful sleep, his head on Carlos chest and his eyelashes fluttering and his mind hazy foggy with exhaustion. TK couldn’t believe that he got his happily ever after. For so long he thought it was only a dream, but for the rest of his life, he gets to live happily ever after with the love of his life and a cute mutt who is the perfect teddy bear to cuddle with.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1106963.html?thread=114918675#t114918675)


End file.
